Frozen Guardian
by Massive Times
Summary: You'd think she would have went pretty far realizing that she wasn't the only one stuck in a cold-hearted form, but the answer is no. A one shot for the lovely Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and the mischievous Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Winter...
1. Chapter 1

She tossed and turned, kicking off her blanket. She finally stopped, catching herself dazed at the frosted ceiling above her. The howl of the wind in the room reminded her how lonely it had been since the incident. She muttered under her breath in hatred of her life, but you'd wonder what a ten year old would know about the world. However, if you were the next in line to be the Queen of Arendelle with closed doors surrounding you, misery was at most. She let out a heavy sigh and stared at her gloved hand.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Elsa muttered holding her hand to her chest.

Suddenly there was a blinding light glistening beyond the windowsill. Her attention was caught rapidly. With furrowed brows, she threw her legs off the edge of the bed and slowly staggered towards the window with her wobbly morning legs. She leaned closer and wiped the fog off of the glass to gleam in and search for the light. There were monstrous sized ships swaying in the current of the infinite waters that bordered Arendelle. She let out a lung full of air. Just when she was about to return to her bed, the light shone again. She searched the view of her window till her eye fell upon a glistening star, straight at north where Heaven must be. She looked around her room hesitantly and then cleared her throat. She knew it was childish but her mother had always taught her to believe in the unknown.

"Star light...Star bright. First star I see tonight... Wish I may... I wish I might... Have the wish I wish tonight." Although the thought was at the wing of her tongue, it was hard to spill them out. "You given me such a great responsibility, but I'm too young to understand. Too much fear is stopping me from being who I am. I don't want to hurt anyone but I can't stand the silence. I'm glad I have this-" Elsa looked at her hand again. "But I can't take it anymore."

A finger wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Aww don't do that." She winced at the touch of his cold skin. "You're too pretty to cry!"

"Wh-Who are you?" The child stuttered at fear of the boy. She hadn't noticed the boy but he sat there the entire time watching her every move.

"Oh forgot to mention, the name's Jack Frost." He cheerfully answered leaning onto his G-shaped staff and lending his hand.

"Uhh- I'm Elsa." She muttered, in a foul stare, shrugging her shoulders in fear as shook his hand.

He pulled up a tight smug smirk. "Good." He muttered pulling off her glove.

"NO! STOP!" As Elsa shouted reaching for her glove, an sharp knife like ice blasted from the tip of her finger. What'd she'd expect was him to fall to his knees in blistering pain but he didn't... It shot right through his body barely having an affect on him. Her jaw dropped wide open as she stared at the Winter spirit.

"You-you didn't get- hurt." She mumbled in complete shock.

"Calm down, I'm alright! But I can't say the same for your vase though." He chuckled pointing behind him.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna called into the frozen door.

"I'm fine!" The girl listlessly hollered back, daring not peeling her eyes off the boy.

"Can I- can I come in?" Anna asked softly.

"NO! Go back to sleep Anna." Elsa muttered, feeling grief in her words.

"Why are you so rude to her?" Jack asked looking back at the door.

"I'm not rude!" She broke off and looked back out her window. "I just don't want her to know."

"Who you are?" Jack muttered.

"Pardon?"

"You don't want her to know who you are?" The guardian repeated.

"Yeah..."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" The boy asked floating upside down in front of her. Elsa winced.

"Because- my father told me." She answered stealing glances at the white haired boy.

"Do you want to be hidden from who you are?" Jack muttered.

"No..." She broke of for a fraction of a second. "B-but that doesn't matter. I'll turn into the monster everyone fears if I let it go."

The boy chuckled, staring back out the frosted window. "I thought the same thing about myself too but you have to let lose sometime soon." Once he realized the girl had been completely oblivious to what he'd said, he let out a sigh.

"Come on." He said grabbing her wrist. Elsa was startled once again by icy cold touch, but more startled that the stranger was forcing her to come along. "No! I can't- I'm not allowed to." She answered squirming in his grip.

"Yeah I guess you right, but I'll bring you back before anyone notices." He muttered staring back into her stunning blue eyes, searching for some sort of denial. There was none though, and he could see a softening sensation in her face as she locked her fingers into his hand. He grinned noticing how vulnerable and timid the child was. He heaved her up to the windowsill and gently pushed it open letting the cool misty wind hurtle against their bare faces. Although the Winter spirit felt freedom and life through the howling winds, Elsa was only trembling in fear- not because of the cold of course, but because of the height Jack had wished to jump.

"J-Jack I don't think this is safe..." The girl said quivering as she held the hem of the boy's navy blue hoodie.

"Easy, Easy- It'll be fun!" He exclaimed finally leaping at great speed.

"AHHH!" The girl screamed in her high pitched voice, she staggered to his neck trying not to let go to the force of the wind. Jack's thick messy hair whipped into her face but when she caught a glimpse at the ground they were going to crash into, she let out another blood curdling scream. Holding onto dear life, she shut her eyes tightly, praying some miracle would happen to her poor soul and this mischievous boy. And her prayers worked, they flew straight up into the sky like shooting stars just before they were a meter away from the hard rock ground. She didn't stop hollering out his name of course. "JACK!"

He enjoyed hearing her scream- although it sounds odd, he knew she was having fun. Elsa felt the liveliness fill her, heart throbbing with excitement, blood rushing to her head, air escaping and entering quickly from her body. All that grayness vanished and turned into a certain white color. Then Princess Elsa knew where he had taken her- the mountains of Arendelle. Her eyes watered in the wondrous color that the snow and ice gave, only she could understand the beauty in her fears. Jack didn't even warn her when he tossed her into the snow. It was so thick that it stuck to her dress but in a way it comforted her. She let out a childish giggle, dropping herself back into the snow and making a snow angel. Jack grinned charmingly at the sound of her long lost laugh. He'd watched over the girl for so long, seen her pain and felt her misery- this was the least he could do for someone that's been through the same as him. He's grown a bond with the little girl for as long as he's known.

As the girl chortled, a smug tight grin grew over the Winter spirit's lips as he rolled a ball of snow in his palms and threw it at the Elsa's face. She stood in shock for a fraction of a second and then rapidly shot a playful glare at Jack. Without a hesitation, she threw a snow ball at him. And then begun the endless war of snowballs! They threw fiercely ignoring the fact they might kill each other. Elsa had never been so free! Never had she'd been able to see the world she could live in if she let it go. They built forts, made Olaf again and made mountains together joining each other's power. Although Elsa felt the need to stop and responsibly return to the castle, there was always the outgoing part of her that desired this liberty. She wished to disintegrate the impurity and dullness of her snow by rejoining the world she wanted to stay in. Elsa knew that one day, maybe just one day, she'll build a castle touching the Winter skies, right on this very mountaintop.

"You can't catch me! I can fly!" Jack hollered out to the princess.

"Are you sure about that?" Elsa asked cunningly just before she begun throwing a snowball at his chest. She didn't expect herself to shoot ice at him though. His eyes widened in a second of shock and he fell to the ground with the thump. Elsa thought he was just playing with her feeble mind but he didn't move... He didn't make a sound.

"Jack?" Her voice trembled as she peeked over the log to see him. "JACK!"

She hurried the Winter spirit, kneeling down beside his head, searching for where she'd targeted him. Jack grunted, holding his chest in agony. The girl begun to break into hot tears, stuttering and hesitating to touch him. He didn't move and his eyes fluttered close. Elsa didn't care, she put his head on her lap and wept.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Please-" she whispered putting her forehead on his. "Wake up."

"Will do my lady." From out of the blues, the mischievous boy blew snow into her face frosting her nose. His eyes were open, and his cheeks crinkled cause he pulled up a large grin. She was so shocked that anger didn't fuel her as she'd expected, but she continued crying throwing herself into the boys arm.

"Hey, hey don't cry!" He said whipping her tears.

"I thought I hurt you," she muttered looking up at him with being sobbing eyes.

"You could never hurt me. We're so alike that no one can part us... Even if it's death or fear." Jack muttered holding her soft little hands. He grinned and took her home that day, and no one in the castle knew the princess was gone. As they flew back, Jack chattered all about their little adventure in the mountain heights but when he realized she had fallen asleep, he stayed quiet.

He placed her gracefully and gently rested her head on the pillow, covering her shoulders with the blankets and turning off the lamp lights. The moon still brightly glistened in her window and everything in her room had new beauty. The dangerous icicles on her ceiling glimmered, the snow that floated in infinite space danced and there she was... Jack slowly pulled strands of hair out of Elsa's face and then decided to leave. He was startled when Elsa grabbed his finger. He looked back at the little girl and smiled, surprised she was still awake.

"You're leaving me?" Her voice shook as though she were about to cry again.

"I have to but you're not going to be alone. I'll always be here." he reassured her.

"How?"

"We're alike, remember? I'm a part of you and your powers. I might be leaving now but you'll always be my Winter queen." He teased tickling her chin. She let out a little giggle losing her saddened expression.

"Will you be back though?" Elsa asked the guardian.

"As long as you believe in me..."

"I'll always believe in you Jack Frost- always." She grinned childishly.

He smiled back at her. "Good girl." Then Jack Frost, the boy who felt like a dream to Elsa, disappeared in thin air leaving a harmless light storm of snowflakes. They all had twinkles like the stars in her skies, the sweetness of her heart and the brightness of his eyes.

"He'll be here with me, as long as I believe." The princess muttered just before her eyes closed for a deep Winter slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Although it seems impractical there was an odor to fear. It was a suffocating aroma that Elsa sensed as she walked along in the moon lit hallways. She gazed around feeling the presence of someone there. She attempted to put a brave face but every time she heard the shuffling of feet nearby, she'd swallow hard. Fidgeting with her gloved hands she hurried her pace. Her breath leisurely tensed. A sinister black figure emerged from the shadows along the other corner of the hallway. She froze, numb to every nerve in her body. Elsa was forced a few steps back in fear as the light hit the figure's face.

"Good evening milady! Where are you headed?" A guard bowed in her presence. His amber eyes filled her heart with an inevitable feeling which she could not recognize.

"G-Good evening. I'm heading room." The princess replied, sighing in relief as she walked past him.

"Oh very well princess, wish you good rest." He responded, marching past her.

"I hope I get any rest." Elsa muttered to herself as she continued to walk.

She straightened her posture and entered her room but the second she stepped in, the odd ominous movement in the room. She was alarmed just as she turned to grab the doorknob. It was locked. Her first thought was to panic but then again there was a familiar existence in the room as well. Elsa stared ahead into the dull lifeless room. It was as though the moonlight seemed menacing rather than soothing.

"Hello?" The adolescent girl fretfully called into the room. No one would reply. She knew better than that. She held her dress above her ankles, knowing it would trip her if she were to scamper out the door in a warning of danger. She moved anxiously deeper into the room, searching around. She slightly tensed as she heard the shuffling of feet again. She swung her head in all directions trying to spot the mischievous presence there. Elsa backed up against the wall feeling as though the suffocating darkness was unhurriedly creeping onto her. An ominous shadow hand reached for her gown but she held it up and scurried into the corner of the room.

"S-Stop! Who's there?" The princess whimpered as shut her eyes securely, thinking it was the end of her story. Strangely enough, she felt the shadows brush her skin. It was bitter, frosty and unbelievably soft. Elsa fluttered her eyes open sensing something wasn't right. From out of the blues, a hand cupped her mouth and hauled her into the closet room. She struggled and shoved the stranger away. Her words were muffled under their palm.

"Shhh... I'm not gonna hurt you." A sly voice cooed, silencing her. Her eyes flickered about in search of the face that owned that menacing voice. There was a sharp sound- a sound that startled her half to death. It was like a match striking a flame and her theory was nearly true, except the flame was an undying snowflake and the match was- him.

"Happy Birthday Elsa."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You— how did you know?"

"Because I do." Jack Frost smirked.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "Oh Jack! You scared me!" She shoved him playfully. He only laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"To me it is." He chuckled.

"Well not to me!" She retorted turning the doorknob on her way out.

"Ok ok I'm sorry!" Jack said blocking her way.

With her arms crossed in front of her chest, she deliberately kept her gaze away from him, knowing he would figure out that she was barely angry at all. Oh but he knew. A tight smug grin rolled over his lip as he caught her glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Alright how about I make it up to you?"

"How so?" She asked inquisitively knowing there was mischief behind his grants.

His grin grew till his bright white teeth were revealed. Jack seized the princess's hand and bolted. And even though Elsa was not a supernatural being but rather a mortal, they both managed to seep through the door like phantoms. Excitement surged over her as she remembered that one day, a few months back; the two friends had gone to the frozen lake further past the border. The winter spirit was most cautious about Elsa, but she was well aware of the story of how Jack had lost his younger sister. She made sure he lost all those nerves in him and enjoy that day. It was quite a memorable day for the two of them.

Anyhow, Jack's grip on Elsa's wrist slipped and his fingers intertwined with hers. She realized that just when they stopped dead in their tracks right in front of the doorways. She stole glances at the Winter Spirit with her cheeks flushed in shades of rosy pink. The door's manifestations were emboldened with deep designs and pattern works. Jack pushed the grand door open, trying to silence its shrieking hinges. Elsa lightly giggled at him wince at the sound. He yanked her inside and shut the door behind them.

When he confronted her, she felt her heart race to the speed of a winter gust. The world around them seemed to disintegrate in their between their gazes. If it were even possible, she forgot how to breathe for a moment of two. When Elsa tore her eyes off of him and bowed her timidly in a graceful elegant feminine way, Jack snapped out of his trance. He rested his G-shaped staff against the wall and playfully slid across the room to the brass record player.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked continuing to fidget with the sleeve of her shirt.

He put selected a disc and set it in. "Some music would be nice wouldn't it?"

Elsa shrugged and grinned, looking around the moonlit room. It was familiar and it made her shiver lightly. The music began to play, it was soothe and flowed like a river over stones. Elsa felt the rhythm spiral inside her causing her shoulders to gently sway.

"Princess Elsa?" His voice cooed.

She turned immediately, slightly surprised how quickly he became formal.

"May I dance with you?" Jack grinned wildly, lending his hand and bowing respectfully.

"I-I d-don't d-dance—" Elsa stuttered. When Jack raised his gaze to meet hers again, she felt herself tremble. "But I guess... I can dance with you."

The spirit and princess flashed serene smiles at one another just before Jack took Elsa's soft hands in his. For that very moment, nothing seemed to matter. Their breaths had lost its rhythm and their hearts raced to the speed of life. With both of the young children staring heartily and dazed into the void of each others' eyes, Elsa felt herself lean in closer. Jack gently stepped forward, forcing Elsa back a little. What she'd expected with a serene romantic dance but just as the tune of the music changed and guitars strummed, Jack abstractly swung Elsa in both his arms and twirled her ever so often. Though it seemed impossible to look well in anyway, Elsa's long gown flared and danced like a top as she spun in Jack's pace and willingness. It was— beautiful.

"Jack! I never knew you could dance!" Elsa laughed lightly as she continued to twirl with the Winter Spirit still managing to hold her hand.

"The key is to have fun." He replied with a wide grin breaking over his lips.

"No need to teach that to you." Elsa smirked, finally coming to a stop as the music in the background faded. Jack couldn't remember much of what they did that night but that one moment of silence between them was to hammer a memory into his head. She was beautiful in the moonlight's glow. Her skin looked as soft and gentle as snow. Her eyes were sharp as the icicles and they were in the rarest color of blue.

The princess and the Winter Spirit felt themselves leaving in again. Their breaths softly ghosted over each other's lips. Elsa knew there wasn't a single force on the planet that could stop her trembling hands as the moment came to be. And just as the gap between their lips gradually disappeared, the princess drew back.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered. "I just— just can't do it."

Jack felt offended but he put on a brave face. "No I understand..."

"I should get to bed before the guards find me missing."

"Uh y-yeah."

He let go of her hands and quickly seized his staff from the doorway with Elsa inches behind him. They didn't speak, both having reasons to keep their silence. It stabbed them both but there was certainly no way a moment like that would come again. Jack unfroze the doorknob to Elsa's room and led her in.

"Jack I-I'm really—"

The boy put his finger to her lips, catching her undivided attention. "I don't care what you are capable of or who you are. I've been waiting forever for this moment Elsa... please grant me the permission to do it princess." He whispered.

She hardly nodded but when her eyes fluttered close it happened. It was soft, serene and quick but the boy and girl stood forehead against forehead for a moment, catching their shaky breathes. He finally opened his eyes and broke into a wild grin. Elsa knew her smile was inevitable.

"Thank you Milady." He bowed mockingly.

"You're welcome." She laughed lightly.

"Sweet dreams Princess." He whispered in the highness's ear as he walked by her. When she turned to say goodbye, he was already out the window.

With her cheeks flushed she paced towards the window and held the shutters, glancing up at the enormous moon. She gently shut them making sure to silence the hinges. Princess Elsa knew that no being could possibly give her a night as precious as this and with a sigh she collapsed on her bed. The second her head hit the pillow, she dozed off to sleep... her smile still lingering in the corner of her lips.


End file.
